The man in Draco's bed
by myrmeca
Summary: Si vous avez envie de sourire, de vous marrer, ou même de vous bidonner par terre à en mourir... cet OS traduit de l'anglais, donc pas de mon cru, est fait pour vous. Jetez juste un oeil à cet HPDM, ça en vaut vraiment le coup, je vous l'assure !


**Titre : **The man in Draco's Bed (littéralement "L'homme dans le lit de Draco" mais en français ça faisait moche alors j'ai gardé le titre anglais).

**Auteur : **Cyane Snape (eh oui vous ne rêvez pas je me lance vraiment dans les traducs, huhu)

**Catégorie :** Humour complètement déjanté

**Rating : **R

**Disclaimer : **Cette histoire est écrite à partir des personnages créés et possédés par JK Rowling, par de variés éditeurs incluant mais ne se limitant pas à Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, et Warner Bros., Inc. Aucun profit n'est tiré de cette "oeuvre" et aucun copyright ou trademark bafoué. Le texte de la chanson - si peu utilisé - "Sit On My Face" est réel et a été écrit par Eric Idle du célèbre Monty Python.

**Note de l'auteur véritable (traduite aussi) :** SLASH. J'espère que vous trouverez cela amusant. Cela m'a fait plaisir de l'écrire et je voulais faire "quelque chose de complètement différent". Voilà le résultat. Il y a beaucoup d'humour noir et vraiment au ras des paquerettes. Le Pauvre Lucius est la véritable victime dans l'histoire...

**Note de moua (myrmeca), humble traductrice :** Ceci est la traduction d'un OS en anglais trouvé par hasard sur le net après une série de clics partis de Google. Si vous avez envie de sourire, de vous marrer, ou même de vous bidonner par terre à en mourir... ce one-shot est fait pour vous. L'auteur avait écrit un petit résumé mais je trouve que cela gâche un peu le scénario donc disons... que je vous laisse découvrir... et surtout rire. Enjoy !!

_**The man in Draco's bed**_

Tous savaient dans le monde Sorcier que Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy avaient eu un mariage arrangé. C'était une information que Lucius Malfoy avait propagé et renforcé autant que possible. De même que Narcissa. Lucius avait décidé bien des années plus tôt qu'il serait sage de garder ses sentiments pour son épouse adorées... privés. Les Malfoy se sont mariés par amour.

Cela faisait partie du _Code d'Honneur des Malfoys_™, et les Malfoys n'avaient jamais failli au _Code d'Honneur des Malfoys_™... cela va de soi.

De plus, il n'était pas dans ses intérêts que le Seigneur des Ténèbres _sache_ qu'il aimait vraiment sa merveilleuse femme. Et pour l'aimer, il l'aimait. Il aimait vraiment sa femme et sollicitait son corps et sa compagnie chaque jour depuis qu'ils s'étaient mariés. En dehors du Manoir, ils apparaissaient froid et détachés. Dans le Manoir... et bien...

Il était son propre chef, un mari ... et un père.

_-- O -- O -- O --_

Pour Lucius Malfoy le sublime de chaque jour était de faire l'amour - si elle était inoccupée - à sa magnifique femme Narcissa. Ce soir il n'y avait pas d'exception. Etant encore jeune selon les normes sorcières - même si son fils unique approchait la vingtaine - sa libido n'était en rien diminuée. Sa femme était magnifique, soignée, avec les bonnes courbes aux bons endroits. Oh, Lucius avait eu quelques conquêtes, comme Narcissa, mais pas autant que les gens le disaient. Ils revenaient toujours l'un vers l'autre dans l'attente d'obtenir enfin cette chose spéciale que seule leur compagnie mutuelle pouvait combler. L'Amour.

Narcissa caressa de sa main élégante le torse de son mari. C'était le jeu auquel ils jouaient tous les soirs. Lucius tenta de demeurer impassible et inintéressé. Narcissa lui prouva qu'il ne pouvait pas. C'était juste une question de temps avant que le blond ne succombe au jeu de séduction de sa femme.

Quand les mains commencèrent leur oeuvre magique sur son corps, Lucius décida qu'il était temps de terminer le jeu rapidement. Il laissa son corps le guider et avec grand plaisir il commença à faire l'amour à sa femme.

Au même moment, l'unique fils des Malfoys transplanait dans le Manoir Malfoy, comme seul les Malfoys peuvent le faire, serrant son partenaire amoureusement dans ses bras. D'un bref baiser il signala à son amant (dont les yeux étaient fermés) qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Tandis que le couple grimpait les marches de marbre, Draco murmura :

"- Viens avec moi, mon amour, il est encore tôt. Mes parents doivent encore être éveillés.

- Mais Draco, ils ne nous attendent pas avant demain. Nous ne devrions pas les déranger, répliqua son amour.

- Crois-moi, ce n'est pas grave. Je veux leur annoncer la grande nouvelle."

Draco tourna doucement la poignée de la porte qui menait aux appartements de ses parents, fut surpris que ce ne soit pas fermé, et prit ceci comme une invitation à entrer. Ce qu'il vit alors dépassait de loin ce qu'un fils était autorisé à voir de ses parents.

_Oh... mon... dieu... Mère ? ... Père ? C'est une chose à laquelle un fils ne devrait jamais assister._

Le jeune sorcier referma silencieusement la porte de la chambre de ses parents.

"- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas le moment de déranger mes parents. Cela peut attendre jusqu'à demain matin.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda son amant.

- Je t'assure que tu ne veux _vraiment_ pas le savoir."

Draco conduisit son compagnon jusqu'à ses appartements privés où, après une autre partie de jambes-en-l'air acharnée, ils s'endormirent sur le lit à la recherche d'un repos bien mérité.

_-- O -- O -- O --_

À une heure avancée de la nuit, Narcissa Malfoy s'agita dans son sommeil. Elle pouvait sentir les sortilèges portégeant le Manoir changer et s'adapter à une nouvelle présence. _Les appartements de Draco !_ Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son mari adoré dont les longs cheveux reflétaient la lumière de la lune. Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front, le faisant bouger légèrement.

"- Je reviens bientôt. Je veux juste aller voir Draco."

Un oeil argenté endormi se posa sur la grande femme blonde.

"- Draco est revenu ?"

L'oeil endormi se referma lorsque Lucius s'allongea sur le flanc.

"- Dis-lui que je le verrai dans la matinée."

Narcissa enfila sa robe de chambre en soie et marcha pieds nus, à pas feutrés, jusqu'à la suite privée de son fils. Dès qu'elle entra, elle remarqua les vêtements qui traînaient par terre. _Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Draco n'a jamais été désordonné..._

La porte de la chambre de Draco était ouverte et les vêtements formaient une piste depuis l'entrée jusqu'à cette pièce. La faible lueur de la lune irradiait le large lit alors que Narcissa marchait sur la pointe des pieds pour jeter un coup d'oeil à la dérobée sur son fiston endormi. Ce qu'elle vit dans le lit était un jeune homme très attrayant, nu, dormant paisiblement dans les bras de son fils. Elle devait bien se l'avouer, ils étaient adorables. La maîtresse du Manoir Malfoy quitta silencieusement la chambre de son fils et retourna dans sa propre suite. Elle retira sa robe de chambre et se replongea dans le lit près de son mari. Le poids s'ajoutant soudain sur un côté du matelas fit rouler Lucius jusqu'à sa femme et il l'étreignit.

"- Lucius ?

- Hmmmm ?

- Es-tu réveillé ?

- Mmmhmmmm.

- Il y a un homme dans le lit de Draco.

- Mmmhmmm.

- Est-ce que tu m'as entendue ?

- Mmmhmmm.

- J'ai dit qu'il y avait un homme aux cheveux noirs extrêment attrayant dans un lit avec ton fils.

- Mmmhmmm.

- Lucius ? ...

- Oui, mon amour, un homme... DANS LE LIT DE DRACO ?!"

Lucius Malfoy sauta du lit, aggrippa sa robe de chambre et jaillit de la pièce dans une tornade de soie noire. Aussi vite et silencieusement que possible, il courut jusqu'aux appartements de son fils, et entra dans la chambre. Debout à côté du lit, il vit les corps enlacés qui luisaient sous la pâleur lunaire.

_MERDE !_

Les deux occupants du lit bougèrent un peu. Un éclat de lumière attira l'attention de Lucius. En y regardant de plus près, il remarqua les deux anneaux de platine identiques sur les doigts des jeunes hommes.

_PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Ils sont mariés._

C'était une expérience unique dans la vie de Lucius Malfoy. Il était en train d'expérimenter une totale et abjecte angoisse. Il sut alors que sa vie n'avait déjà plus aucun sens. Elle avait pris une tournure à laquelle il n'aurait jamais songé.

_Je... suis un homme mort._

_-- O -- O -- O --_

Lucius fit alors la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il retourna dans son lit... en espérant qu'il ne se réveillerait plus jamais.

"- Lucius, est-ce que tu l'as vu ? N'est-il pas adorable ? Je ne savais pas que Draco aimait les garçons.

- C'est ce foutu Harry Potter... et ils sont mariés."

Narcissa eût un sourire grandiose, fixant son regard sur le visage parfaitement calme de son mari, et soupira naïvement :

"- Oh... Oh, mon chéri.

- C'est précisément ce que j'étais en train de penser. Rendors-toi, Narcissa."

_En réalité, j'étais en train de penser qu'une mort paisible paraissait parfaitement convenable à présent comparé à ce que Voldemort me ferait quand il apprendrait ça._

_-- O -- O -- O --_

Le soleil était à peine en train de se lever en ce clair matin de Décembre. Draco ouvrit les yeux et regarda son amant dormir. Des mèches vagabondes tombèrent sur son front et les cils battirent doucement lorsque Draco embrassa son époux.

"- Bonjour, Harry Potter-Malfoy."

Deux lèvres incroyablement douces, si l'on en croyait Draco, embrassèrent le blond.

"- Bonjour, Draco Potter-Malfoy."

Ils se serrèrent mutuellement l'un contre l'autre dans une étreinte amoureuse.

"- Joyeux anniversaire, Harry.

- Hein ?"

Le brouillard dans l'esprit d'Harry commença lentement à s'évaporer. Une main élégante caressa sa hanche.

"- Nous sommes mariés depuis une journée entière."

Le souffle du Serpentard taquina l'oreille de son époux.

"- Oh, oui... Joyeux Anniversaire. Je t'aime, Draco."

Les mains d'Harry commencèrent à imiter la dance que celles de Draco pratiquaient déjà sur toute la longueur de son corps. Le blond fit retomber Harry dans le lit douillet et mordilla son cou. Un grognement s'échappa de son jeune mari.

"- Je t'aime aussi, Harry."

Draco amena le corps d'un Harry à présent souriant contre lui et embrassa le sommet de ses cheveux noirs désordonnés.

"- Harry, nous devrions aller nous doucher. Mère et Père seront levés d'ici peu et nous avons beaucoup de choses à leur dire."

Harry se fit tout petit à ces mots. Il n'attendait pas spécialement avec impatience la confrontation avec Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Il n'était pas sûr concernant la mère de Draco, mais il savait que son père ne serait pas enchanté par leurs bonnes nouvelles. _Je pourrais aussi bien me rendre à Voldemort dès maintenant._

Le blond sortit du lit et offrit sa main à Harry. Le couple se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain et alluma la douche. La baignoire en marbre blanc était assez grande pour deux, mais Draco laissa son époux l'utiliser en premier. Le blond se rasa tandis qu'Harry nettoyait son corps fatigué et endolori. Mais le spectacle de son magnifique amant dans la douche était plus que Draco ne pouvait supporter. Harry se trouvait sous le ruissellement d'eau chaude lorsqu'il sentit deux mains bien connues savonner son corps. La pression d'une érection dans son dos fit sortir un gémissement de sa gorge. Draco s'appliqua à mordiller et embrasser le cou et les épaules d'Harry, sans cesser de le savonner.

Harry se retourna entre les bras de son amant, pour être pressé sur le mur de carreaux par le blond.

"- Je croyais... que ... nous... étions..." _Oh Merlin..._

_C'est le mien,_ disait le cerveau de Draco. Le goût d'Harry était du miel dans sa bouche et il se délectait du pur bonheur que cela lui apportait. Ses désirs surgirent à nouveau en ce moment magique et il voulut son époux plus que tout.

Harry entoura de ses mains les hanches du blond, entremêlant ses doigts aux pâles cheveux qui descendaient au niveau de sa taille, n'apportant pas à Draco la caresse qu'il attendait. Draco retint sa respiration mais ne bougea pas et laissa Harry continuer son jeu érotique. Il fit courir ses doigts le long du torse d'Harry, dessinant les contours de son abdomen. Harry gémit et s'approcha de la main de Draco qui le taquinait.

Draco n'en pouvait plus, ses jambes commençaient à trembler. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la tête d'Harry. Le Gryffondor avait été vierge quelques mois plus tôt, mais Draco lui avait habilement enseigné toutes les façons de combler son partenaire.

"- Oh, Draco !"

Il était impossible d'empêcher ce premier cri. Pour Harry, c'était une vraie drogue.

_-- O -- O -- O --_

Ce fut à cet exact moment que Lucius Malfoy ouvrit la porte qui menait à la salle de bain de son fils. Il s'était réveillé ce matin frais et dispos. En réalité il se sentait si bien qu'il s'était convaincu que tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté la veille n'était rien d'autre qu'un affreux cauchemar. Quand il était entré dans la chambre, il avait entendu l'eau couler et avait décidé de souhaiter la bienvenue à son fils adoré. Ce qu'il découvrit lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte était ondulant, produisait des nuages de vapeur et de curieux bruits. _Ce qu'il vit_, c'était son fils sodomisant Harry Potter. Lucius ferma silencieusement la porte derrière lui et s'écroula sur le lit de Draco.

_Bien. Maintenant je vais m'arracher les yeux._

_-- O -- O -- O --_

Draco continua de faire l'amour à son époux jusqu'à ce que, dans un dernier coup de rein, rejetant sa tête en arrière sous le coup de l'extase, il atteigne l'orgasme. Il entendit Harry crier, les mains sur ses hanches alors qu'il s'effondrait sur l'épaule de l'attrapeur.

_-- O -- O -- O --_

Quand Draco émergea de la salle de bain, il trouva ses deux parents patiemment assis sur son lit. Narcissa avait prudemment remonté les couvertures et retourné les oreillers, espérant ainsi détruire les preuves éventuelles de la fièvre amoureuse du jeune couple. Lucius était assis avec la tête entre les mains jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Draco entrer dans la chambre. Il releva la tête pour regarder son fils - qui ne portait absolument rien sur lui - d'un regard stupéfait. Draco laissait pendre dans sa main une large serviette qui ne servait en l'occurence pas à grand-chose. _Oh Merlin. J'ai vu plus du corps de mon fils en une matinée que le jour où il est né._

Draco vit ses parents assis sur le lit.

"- Euh... Salut ?"

Narcissa sourit à son magnifique bambin.

"- Bonjour, Draco. Je constate que tu as ramené de la compagnie pour les vacances."

Lucius gémit et retomba sur le lit.

"- Euh... oui... je... euh...

La 'compagnie' choisit cette seconde pour sortir de la salle de bain en remettant ses lunettes. Avec un bruyant "Ooof !", il percuta le blond et stoppa net.

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bord..."

Lucius se leva pour regarder son nouveau beau-fils. Il avait ce stupide regard de Gryffondor pris-sur-le-fait posé sur le visage. Lucius fit couler son regard sur son propre enfant. Draco souriait lui aussi dans un style Gryffondor parfaitement écoeurant qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Le plus âgé des Malfoys ramassa son menton par terre et contempla le sorcier aux cheveux noirs de jais qui essayait désespérément de retirer ses parties intimes de champ de vision de ses nouveaux beaux-parents.

_Trop tard, Potter. Tu n'as plus rien à cacher._

Lucius grimaça intérieurement. S'il n'avait pas été dans un tel état de panique, cela aurait presque pu être drôle.

N'ayant jamais été très éloquent dans les situations potentiellement dangereuses, Harry glapit un "Merde... Oh, désolé M. et Mme Malfoy" et courut dans la salle de bain pour relâcher le contenu de son estomac dans la cuvette de porcelaine.

Draco haussa les épaules et Lucius s'assombrit. _Ce garçon ne sera jamais un Malfoy. Les Malfoys ne vomissent pas. Jamais._

Le plus âgé des hommes continua sur sa lancée.

"- Draco... mon fils... Voudrais-tu être assez aimable pour expliquer à ta mère et moi par quel miracle et pourquoi Harry Potter est actuellement dans ta salle de bain... nu... vomissant dans les toilettes ? Hmmm?"

Narcissa sourit en prenant son fils dans ses bras pour tenter de l'emporter jusqu'au lit.

"- Oui, mon chéri, comment tout cela est-il arrivé ?"

Draco soupira. Cela n'allait pas être facile. Et Harry gerbait encore. Le jeune sorcier enfila une robe par-dessus son corps nu et appela une elfe de maison.

"- Bibsy !"

POP !

"- Oui, Maître Draco ?

- Bibsy, va dans la cuisine et ramène n'importe quelle sorte de biscuit que tu peux trouver, je te prie. Des biscuits pour potage seraient parfaits... et une belle tasse de thé. Apporte-les à Maître Harry. Il est dans la salle de bain.

- Oui, Maître Draco."

POP !

"- Ca suffit, jeune homme ! En tant que chef de cette famille, je veux savoir ce que c'est que ce cauchemar et pourquoi ce foutu Harry Potter est NU ET EN TRAIN DE VOMIR DANS LES TOILETTES !"

Une large veine violacée commençait à saillir du cou du Sorcier irrité. Une goutte de sueur... euh, d'élégante transpiration (les Malfoys ne_ suent_ pas) luit sur son visage. Sa respiration devenait irrégulière et il _savait_ qu'il était en train d'avoir une attaque.

"- C'est rien, P'pa, il se met au frais."

Lucius perfectionna son imitation d'un poisson tiré hors de l'eau indépendamment de sa volonté. _Mon fils a perdu l'esprit. Voilà, c'est ça. C'est officiel. L'ENFER a tout gelé autour de lui et je patine vainement pour y échapper._

POP !

Bibsy était revenue avec un service à thé complet et tendit une tasse à chaque membre de la famille Malfoy.

"- Merci, Bibsy. Fais-moi le plaisir de combler les désirs de Maître Harry pendant que je parlerai avec mes parents.

- Oui, Maître Draco."

Tout en sirotant son thé, Draco raconta toute l'histoire. Lui et Harry se donnaient des rendez-vous depuis près d'un an. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble au Ministère de la Magie et Ron et Hermione Granger-Weasley avaient "arrangé" leur premier véritable rendez-vous. Ils étaient tombés amoureux et étaient devenus amants depuis des mois.

"- C'est adorable Draco, mais comment sais-tu que c'est le véritable amour ? Cela pourrait simplement être... sexuel," demanda sa mère.

Draco soupira.

"- Ecoutez, je sais ce que vous aviez prévu pour moi, mais j'aime Harry. Il a été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. J'ai appris à donner mon coeur, mon âme et mon amour. Et lui m'a donné les trois plus beaux cadeaux que j'ais jamais reçu.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est, mon chéri ?

- Il m'a donné son amour. Et ça..."

Draco tendit son avant-bras gauche pour le montrer à ses parents. Il murmura une belle et simple incantation et la Marque des Ténèbres de Voldemort fut remplacée par un beau gryffon rouge.

"- Mais ... comment ?

- L'amour d'Harry. Parce qu'Harry m'apporte un amour inconditionnel, il peut passer outre la Marque. Ce fut son second présent. Il a simplement aggripé mon bras et il a propulsé mentalement tout son amour contre la magie de Voldemort, détruisant le sort autour de la Marque. Et aucun des Mangemorts ne pouvait savoir que je n'avais plus cette Marque. Harry a appliqué un nouveau sortilège pour me faire savoir quand Voldemort m'appelle, mais il n'y a plus aucun contrôle de mon esprit ni aucune douleur lorsqu'il le fait."

Draco regarda son père dans les yeux de la façon la plus sérieuse qui soit.

"- Il va perdre, Père. Il ne pourra jamais vaincre Harry. Tu ferais bien de changer de camp tant que tu le peux."

Lucius se redressa et commença faire les cent pas dans la pièce en agitant les bras comme un dément.

"- Oui, ce foutu choix a été pris sans mon consentement dès le moment où toi et ton MARI vomissant avez transplané dans mon Manoir, n'est-il pas ? MAIS PAR SALAZAR QU'EST-CE QUE TU AVAIS DANS LA TÊTE, DRACO ?"

Draco jeta un oeil à l'anneau de platine... il avait oublié le _léger_ détail, l'alliance à son doigt... et le _Code d'Honneur des Malfoys™_.

"- Euh... Harry et moi sommes mariés ?"

Narcissa courut étreindre son fils.

"- Oh, Draco, je suis si heureuse pour toi. J'espère que tu auras autant d'années de bonheur que ton père et moi en avons eu.

- NARCISSA ASSIEDS-TOI, PAR L'ENFER !"

Lucius tenta de rétablir le calme dans son corps enragé. Quand il retrouva un semblant de maîtrise de lui-même, il continua :

"- Maintenant, Draco... quand est-ce que ce... mariage... a eu lieu ?"

Draco se plaça dans une position qui était immanquablement censée protéger la porte de la salle de bain.

"- Nous avions prévu le mariage au mois de Juin, mais les choses ont été précipitées... un peu."

Lucius fixa intensément son fils unique.

"- Pour quelle raison les choses ont-elles été... précipitées ?" _Je ne veux pourtant vraiment pas le savoir, si ? Les images brûlent encore dans mon esprit._

"- Euh, c'était le troisième présent. Harry est enceint de quatre mois. Et _soyez gentils_ parce qu'il a été malade comme un chien pendant ce laps de temps."

Lucius, le poisson tiré hors de l'eau, revint à lui. _Ce n'est pas seulement mon beau-fils, il est aussi enceint. Bien, cela explique la prière au dieu de porcelaine. _

"- Bien Draco, je _sais_ que je n'ai pas été le meilleur père du monde. Je t'_ai entraîné_ dans un nombre plus-que-déraisonnable d'enlèvement et de meurtres et je t'_ai forcé_ à rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres comme Mangemort. Cependant, l'une des choses que j'avais espéré bien t'apprendre était celle du contrôle des naissances. Les Malfoys sont de bons éducateurs, Draco. Tu sais comment prévenir ce genre de choses. Et puis, comment diable ce foutu Potter - un homme qui plus est ! - est-il tombé enceint ?" _Non... non... les images reviennent._

Draco attendit un moment avant de répondre.

"- Il a pris une Potion.

- QUOI ?

- Il a pris une Potion."

Lucius s'approcha dangeureusement de son fils.

"- Tu veux dire qu'il a pris une Potion de Fertilité ?"

Draco grimaca.

"- Euh... quelque chose comme ça."

La mère de Draco était vraiment troublée.

"- Draco, que veux-tu dire par il a pris 'quelque chose comme' une Potion de Fertilité ?

- On dit 'quelque chose comme ça' quand on pense que c'est autre chose."

Draco l'avait finalement dit. Ses parents étaient tous deux estomaqués à présent.

"- Tu comprends, Mère, Harry n'a jamais eu de chance ou d'habilité en Potions. C'était supposé être une surprise pour moi..."

_Je pense bien que c'était une surprise,_ grimaça Lucius.

"- La Potion était supposée... euh... accentuer... euh...oh et merde... C'étaitsupposéaugmenternotreendurancesexuelle."

Voilà... Il l'avait dit.

"- Essaye encore une fois, mon fils."

Draco baissa les yeux pour les fixer sur ses pieds.

"- C'était supposé augmenter notre endurance sexuelle. Nous voulions voir combien de temps nous pouvions tenir ... debout tous les deux."

_OK. C'est trop pour n'importe quel parent. Oh, mon dieu, les images reviennent._

"- Comme je l'ai dit, Harry n'a jamais eu aucune disposition pour les Potions et il a fabriqué une Potion de Fertilité par erreur. Bien sûr cela nous a pris une paire de jours pour comprendre que ce n'était pas le stimulant sexuel que nous pensions que c'était."

_Tue moi maintenant, Merlin. Pitié, tue-moi._

Harry émergea de la salle de bain, habillé d'une des robes en soie de Draco, paraissant un peu moins vert mais arborant toujours un typique et écoeurant sourire Gryffondor sur le visage.

"- Bonjour, une fois de plus."

Les bras de Draco encerclèrent les hanches de Harry et le rapprochèrent de lui.

"- Voilà donc toute l'histoire. Nous nous sommes mariés hier. Harry est enceint et nous sommes venus ici pour passer les vacances avec vous deux."

_Super. Joyeux foutu Noël et Bonne putain d'Année à vous aussi._

Harry chuchota dans l'oreille de son amant.

"- Ah oui, j'ai oublié une petite chose. Harry a perdu tous ses pouvoirs magiques."

Le bruit sourd qui résonna dans la pièce était dû à Lucius Malfoy qui s'était évanoui, pour la première fois de sa vie.

_-- O -- O -- O --_

Lucius Malfoy avait désespérément besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Et Narcissa n'était absolument d'aucune aide concernant ce problème. Elle ronronnait et roucoulait autour d'Harry, essayant de le mettre à l'aise et lui racontant sa propre grossesse avec Draco. Et Draco souriait juste comme un imbécile. La seule personne qui aurait pu comprendre l'état d'anxiété dans lequel se trouvait Lucius, c'était Severus Snape.

Le blond jeta une poignée de poudre dans l'âtre et appela le Maître des Potions. Quand Snape arriva un instant plus tard, Lucius lui narra l'histoire complète et Snape eut l'audace de rire... très fort... très longtemps.

"- Ce n'est pas drôle, Severus.

- Navré de devoir te contredire, Lucius. C'est la chose la plus hilarante que j'ais entendue depuis les vingts dernières années.

- Le _Code d'Honneur des Malfoys_™ exige que je protège mon nouveau beau-fils.

- Oh, Merlin, c'est impayable ! pouffa Snape à travers le torrent de larmes hystériques qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Draco ne va pas me laisser tuer cet andouille, n'est-ce pas ?

- Cela me paraît peu probable.

- C'est le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour me sortir de cette horreur.

- Lucius...

- Donc il me semble que je travaille pour le camp de la Lumière maintenant.

- J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais un peu illuminé sur les bords, Lucius.

- Très fin, mon _ancien_ ami."

Lucius réalisa qu'il n'obtiendrait aucun soutien de ce côté non plus.

"- Enfin, Lucius. Tu dois admettre que la situation est si improbable et imprévisible que cela ne pouvait arriver qu'avec Draco et Potter. C'est de l'hystérie pure. Pour _une fois_ dans ma vie, ta bonne étoile est pire que la mienne."

_-- O -- O -- O --_

Finalement, tout se passa plutôt bien au Manoir Malfoy pendant quelques jours. Plutôt bien, jusqu'au jour de Noël. Toute la famille avait sauté du lit très tôt pour le petit-déjeuner et l'échange des cadeaux. Lucius crut vomir quand Harry et Draco ouvrirent leurs cadeaux respectifs, mais il se rappela que les Malfoys ne vomissaient pas. Ces deux-là étaient juste affreusement innocents, à la limite de l'écoeurant. Le pire de tout consistait en un 'adorable' t-shirt bien trop grand que Draco avait donné à Harry avec l'inscription _Bébé à bord_ au niveau de l'abdomen. Même Narcissa avait perdu l'esprit et avait fait du shopping pour le minuscule foetus. Elle avait presque fait de l'apoplexie lorsque Harry avait sorti du paquet le 'mignon' petit costume une-pièce à scratchs qu'elle avait acheté, où il était brodé "L'Ange de Grand-père" sur le devant. Tous trois eurent même l'audace d'envisager la transformation de la chambre d'amis en ... nurserie.

Aux environs de dix heures du matin, chaque membre de la famille disparut dans son coin privé de la vaste maison. Il était presque dix-sept heures quand les enfers se déchaînèrent. Lucius traversait le grand hall d'entrée quand la sonnette de la porte se fit entendre. Aucun elfe de maison n'apparut comme il aurait convenu, aussi le Seigneur du Manoir ouvrit la porte. À sa grande surprise - ou presque - Walden McNair se tenait sur le palier, attendant d'être invité à entrer dans la maison.

_Merde. J'ai oublié le dîner de Noël. Tous les foutus Sorciers Noirs du monde magique seront là d'ici peu !_

"- Walden, quel plaisir de te voir. Entre, entre. Tu es le premier arrivé." _Putain._

Le funeste bourreau des créatures pas-si-dangereuses-que-ça fut accueilli dans le manoir des Malfoys pour le dîner de Noël. McNair n'eut pas le privilège de voir l'abjecte panique sur le visage de Lucius. Draco entra dans le grand hall, portant un plateau de sandwichs et un grand verre de lait.

Il s'arrêta net quand il vit Walden McNair debout à côté de son père.

"- Draco, tu te rappelles de McNair ? Il est là pour le dîner de Noël.

- Euh... Salut, M. McNair"

Draco fixa intensément son père, à la recherche d'une aide quelconque, reconnaissant la gravité de la situation.

"- Draco, as-tu vu... le chat ?" demanda son père avec un air maladif soudain plaqué sur le visage.

Le jeune blondinet était figé sur place.

"- Le chat, Père ?

- Oui, Draco... LE CHAT. Ce chat noir désordonné que tu nous as ramené pour Noël comme surprise pour ta mère et moi.

- Oh... le chat. Non, Père, j'étais juste en train d'amener... au chat... de quoi se nourrir. Il a toujours besoin de quelque chose pour... s'alimenter.

- C'est bien, mon fils. Nous aurons quelques invités ce soir et je ne veux pas que... le chat... ne les dérange. Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux t'occuper de ça, Draco ?

- Oui, Père, je ferai de mon mieux.

- Parfait, je vais emmener mon ami Walden à la BIBLIOTHEQUE et lui apporter à boire. Et Draco, vois si tu peux trouver ta mère."

_-- O -- O -- O --_

Une fois que Walden McNair fut séquestré dans la bibliothèque du manoir avec la bouteille de whisky favorite de Lucius - vieille d'une centaine d'année - un énorme bruit retentit dans le petit salon de formalité. Quand l'autorité de ces lieux entra dans la pièce, Albus Dumbledore époussetait la suie encore accrochée à ses vêtements et souriait largement.

"- Dumbledore, veuillez pardonner ma brutalité, mais QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ICI, BORDEL ?"

Le yeux du vieil homme scintillèrent... comme d'habitude.

"- Pourquoi... Harry ne vous a-t-il pas dit que j'étais invité à dîner ?"

_Je suis FOUTU et MAUDIT. Merlin, tu es un enfoiré de sale batârd pour tourmenter ma vie ainsi._

"- Venez par ici... Albus, j'ai une merveilleuse bouteille de brandy dans la salle de billard que vous devriez adorer avant que nous ne passions à table.

- Pourquoi pas, Lucius. Ce serait agréable."

Le Seigneur du Manoir emmena le vieux sénile dans la salle de billard et lui présenta un peu la pièce.

"- Ne vous gênez pas pour utiliser la table si vous voulez jouer un peu. Il y a aussi un jeu de fléchettes derrière cette porte."

Les yeux toujours scintillants du vieil homme scintillèrent plus encore.

"- Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas joué aux fléchettes."

_Epatant._

_-- O -- O -- O --_

Alors que Lucius refermait la porte de la salle de billard, Bibsy l'elfe de maison annonça de nouveaux visiteurs. Les Mangemorts Avery, Nott et Jugson étaient arrivés tandis qu'il se débarrassait de Dumbledore. _Je suis dans une belle merde._

"- Merci beaucoup, Bibsy. Va donc voir les jeunes maîtres et vérifie qu'ils ne descendent surtout pas par ici." _Oh non. Je viens juste de remercier une elfe de maison. C'est un miracle qu'elle ne soit pas tombée raide morte._

Lucius piqua un sprint jusqu'au hall, dérapa habilement sur le marbre et tenta de retrouver son équilibre afin d'accueillir convenablement les nouveaux arrivants. Il se rétablit gracieusement et, pour faire bonne mesure, adressa le _Rictus Mortel Malfoyen©_ aux Mangemorts qui se tenaient de vant lui.

"- Messieurs, bienvenue. Faites comme chez vous. Je serai heureux de vous mener jusqu'à ma salle d'étude. Il y a un délicieux whisky là-bas qui j'en suis sûr vous plaira."

Le Seigneur du Manoir escorta ses répugnants cafards dans son étude privée et leur tendit trois verres et sa bouteille favorite de Firewhisky avant de repartir.

Draco montait doucement les marches avec un autre plateau plein de nourriture quand son père l'interpella à nouveau.

"- Draco... mon fils... as-tu trouvé le CHAT ?

- Oui, Père. Il est là-haut, il fait une sieste."

Draco continua son périple vers les étages supérieurs avec la nourriture destinée à Harry. Il trouva son amour parfaitement éveillé et affamé, comme à son habitude. Au moment où il posa le plateau sur la table de nuit, Harry tendit la main et l'attira à lui dans un baiser à couper le souffle. _Mais affamé de quoi ?_

Le blond fit tournoyer sa main sur la légère rondeur de l'abdomen de son époux, caressant l'enfant à l'intérieur. Ses longs doigts élégants repoussèrent doucement l'élastique du boxer d'Harry, puis se glissèrent gentiment à l'intérieur. Harry gémit dans la bouche de Draco alors qu'il l'embrassait à nouveau et que ses mains commençaient à se frayer un chemin prometteur sur le corps de son amant. Toute pensée pouvant paraître cohérente quitta le blondinet.

Cependant, un véritable hurlement "DRACO !" le ramena à la réalité. Draco embrassa Harry une fois de plus et sauta du lit.

"- Je reviens vite. Je vais voir ce qui ne va pas avec Père."

Draco descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse pour découvrir son père rongé par la terreur (enfin c'était du moins ce que montrait l'expression de son visage), debout dans le grand hall avec les familles Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson à ses côtés. Il se plaça devant son père après avoir salué les derniers invités du dîner.

"- Tu m'as appelé, Père ?

- Oui, mon fils. Je vais escorter nos invités jusqu'à la SALLE DE BAL pendant que tu t'occuperas des CHATONS dans le petit salon. J'avais espéré les avoir tous trouvés mais il semble qu'ils soient PLUS que prévu. Et amène moi le chaton NOIR. J'ai besoin de lui, siffla Lucius entre ses dents.

- Les chatons ?

- Oui, les chatons qui sont arrivés avec le CHAT que tu as amené pour Noël."

N'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce dont pouvait bien parler son père, Draco se rendit tout de même vers le petit salon. Déverrouillant la porte, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Remus Lupin, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Severus Snape. Son père leur avait apporté à boire et ils discutaient aimablement. Excepté Snape, qui était pris d'un espèce de rire nerveux et hystérique. Pas effrayé pour deux sous, Draco pensa _"Ok, j'ai compris... les chatons. Amusant."_

Draco s'adressa au Maître des Potions.

"- Monsieur, mon père a besoin de vos services. Je crois que vous pourrez le trouver dans la salle de bal."

Snape grimaça et quitta la pièce pour aller retrouver Lucius. Etant le plus intelligent sorcier du monde, il avait facilement compris le problème. Les Mangemorts venaient dîner et il avait une maison pleine d'inattendus et stupides Gryffondors... plus un beau-fils enceint parfaitement-prêt-à-péter-un-câble.

_La roue tourne dans le mauvais sens, hein Lucius ?_

_-- O -- O -- O --_

Lucius avait finalement pris une impérieuse décision. C'était le moment de réunir toute la famille. Il rentra dans Snape à la sortie de la salle de bal. Draco venait juste de quitter le petit salon et Narcissa arriva de Merlin savait où. Tous étaient présents excepté son beau-fils errant.

L'autorité des lieux pinça l'arête de son nez entre ses doigts.

"- Draco, par Salazar, où est donc encore passé Harry ?"

Draco leva les mains en signe d'ignorance.

"- Comment je le saurais ? J'ai couru faire tes commissions toute la journée. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était dans notre lit, mais je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il pourrait être. Il est d'humeur changeante et plein d'hormones maintenant. D'ordinaire cela n'arrive qu'au beau sexe, mais on ne peut jamais savoir avec lui. Il pourrait être malade ou en train de se gaver... encore."

Lucius rassembla sa petite armée pour peaufiner une stratégie. Ils étaient seulement quatre, mais c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient. Puis... la sonnette retentit.

Draco courut vers la porte à l'étage inférieur et l'entrouvrit, pour découvrir Minerva McGonagall debout sur le seuil.

"- Joyeuses Fêtes, Draco."

Draco ouvrit complètement la porte pour laisser entrer la Sous-Directrice, tout en hurlant par-dessus son épaule.

"- Père, nous avons un nouveau problème de CHATON."

Lucius dirigea son attention vers la porte d'entrée. _Bordel de merde, encore un._

"- Minerva, c'est gentil à vous d'être venue. Laissez-moi deviner, Harry vous a invitée, c'est ça ?

- Effectivement, Lucius, il l'a fait."

Lucius plissa les lèvres puis fixa les deux Directeurs de Maisons et sa famille. Il semblait prêt à exploser, mais souleva juste gracieusement un sourcil avant de demander :

"- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait qui d'autre Harry a pu inviter pour le dîner de Noël ? ... Le demi-géant peut-être ... OU CE FOUTU CALMAR ????

- Papa, calme-toi.

- JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT CALME !! JE SUIS MEME TELLEMENT CALME QUE JE VAIS ALLER ME SUICIDER !!"

Le plus âgé des Malfoys tremblait de rage contenue et de peur. Après quelques convulsions, il passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux et se mit à rire.

_Ca y est. Mon père est devenu complètement cinglé,_ pensa Draco.

Narcissa ne comprenait pas l'état de panique dans lequel se trouvait son mari. _Pauvre Lucius, il semble un peu ennuyé par tout ce monde. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. La table de la salle à manger est assez grande pour asseoir quarante personnes. OH... Je me demande si Lucius a remarqué qu'il ne portait pas de chaussures._

_Heh, heh... ce fils de catin est finalement confronté à plus qu'il n'en peut supporter. Cela va être amusant. _Snape attendait l'arrivée du _vrai_ spectacle.

Lucius prit quelques minutes pour respirer profondément et rassembler ses esprits.

"- Bien, Minerva, je suis vraiment heureux de vous voir, et j'ai une mission particulièrement importante à vous confier. Albus est dans la salle de billard. Nous avons une cohorte de Mangemorts dans le Manoir et vous devez vous assurer qu'Albus ne quitte sous aucun prétexte la pièce où il est actuellement. Je me moque de ce que vous aurez à faire pour parvenir à cet état de fait... n'importe quel moyen sera bon, y compris lui apprendre la danse des genoux, vous me suivez ?"

Minerva déglutit et Narcissa l'escorta jusqu'au hall puis à la salle de billard.

Lucius pointa son doigt vers le visage de son fils.

"- Toi, tu vas te rendre dans le petit salon et occuper le conclave des satanés Gryffondors. Garde-les dans cette pièce. Fais n'importe quoi. Tu peux même leur dire la FOUTUE VERITE ! Une fois qu'ils auront accepté de rester en place, TROUVE LA MACHINE A BOUFFER QUE TU APPELLES UN MARI !"

Devant le regard fou qui brillait dans l'oeil de son père, Draco s'éxécuta immédiatement et se rendit vers le petit salon, laissant son géniteur en compagnie de Snape et de sa mère à peine revenue.

"- Snape, tu vas dans la bibliothèque et tu embarques McNair. Tu l'emmènes dans l'étude où tu trouveras Avery, Nott et Jugson. Donne-leur autant d'alcool que tu pourras. Sous aucun prétexte tu ne devras les laisser partir. Tue-les si tu le dois. _Je ne peux pas croire que je viens de dire ça. Je vais aller brûler en enfer avant la fin de la soirée._ Narcissa, tu vas à la salle de bal et tu occupes les Parkinsons, les Goyles et les Crabbes en usant de toutes tes capacités."

Lucius tentait de tous les compter et de se rappeller s'il avait oublié quelqu'un. _Merde._ Lucius aggripa l'épaule de sa femme qui la regarda gentiment, avec des yeux tout de même un peu vides.

"- Narcissa... ma chérie... Pendant que tu occupes toutes les familles, je voudrais souligner qu'il ne serait guère prudent de parler de ton nouveau beau-fils et du plaisir que tu as à bientôt devenir grand-mère. Si tu comprends ce que je te dis, bouge la tête de haut en bas, chérie."

Les derniers membres de l'Armée de Lucius se séparèrent et prirent chacun un chemin différent pendant que le Maître des Lieux prévoyait sa propre dépression nerveuse. Il commença carrément à planifier sa propre mort au moment où l'erratique Harry vint déambuler près de lui, chargé d'un autre plateau de nourriture, affublé d'écouteurs Moldus et chantant à pleins poumons sa chanson préférée et celle de Draco :

_Sit on my face and tell me that you love_ _me_

_I'll sit on your face and tell you I love you too._

_I love to hear you o-ra-lise_

_When I'm between your thighs_

_YOU BLOW ME AWAYYYYYY ! **°(voir tite note tout en bas)**_

Harry disparut du côté du hall, vers la salle de billard et Albus.

Puis... la sonnette retentit... encore.

Lucius courut vers la porte comme un ouragan et regarda à travers l'oeilleton. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il ferait en temps normal, mais aujourd'hui il vivait en direct une accumulation de choses absolument anormales, donc pourquoi pas ? La lentille déformait sa perception mais il n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître ces yeux rouges reptiliens et cette face de serpent.

_Voldemort ! _

Un autre homme plus petit se tenait à ses côtés. _Pettigrow._

_PUTAIN !_

_PUTAIN !_

_PUTAIN !_

_PUTAIN !_

_PUTAIN !_

_Hé les garçons... Devinez qui vient pour dîner ?_

Lucius, avec un calme inquiétant, marcha directement jusqu'à l'Armurerie (toutes les grandes maisons élégantes en ont une), une pièce minuscule tout au fond du grand hall, et s'empara d'un pistolet Moldu. Il savait que c'était un ignoble, un grossier moyen d'en finir mais il était victime d'une ignoble, d'une grossière blague. Le Seigneur du Manoir pressa le canon du pistolet contre sa tempe, et commença à hurler :

"- CA Y EST. JE SUIS FOU À LIER ET JE N'EN PRENDS PLUS LA RESPONSABILITE ! J'AI DES SATANES MANGEMORTS COINCES DANS CHAQUE PIECE DE MA MAISON, UNE COUVEE DE GRYFFONDORS DANS MON SALON, UN VIEUX TOQUE QUI JOUE À "GRATTE LE CHATON" AVEC SON ANIMAL DE COMPAGNIE L'ANIMAGUS, UN BEAU-FILS TEMPORAIREMENT-PETEUR-DE-CABLE ENCEINT QUI ME BOUFFE LA BARAQUE ET CE FOUTU SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES SUR LE PAS DE MA PORTE !!! LA VIE TELLE QUE JE L'AI CONNUE ... EST... À PRESENT... OFFICIELLEMENT... TERMINEEE !!"

Il n'y avait personne autour de lui pour voir ou entendre Lucius perdre la tête... excepté le 'Harry enceint' qui revenait de derrière la maison avec un chat gris tigré.

"- Tu es un tellement mignon petit chaton."

Il caressa le soyeux pelage dudit chat qui se mit à ronronner.

Sa Seigneurie Malfoy aborda le Gryffondor.

"- Harry... fiston... - _ça y est, tu as retourné ta veste en plus_ - où as-tu trouvé _ce chat_ ?"

Harry arrêta de gratouiller les oreilles duveteuses de l'animal.

"- Il attendait devant la salle de billard, semblant perdu. Je voulais lui trouver à manger. Il avait l'air d'avoir faim."

_Putain de bordel de merde. _

"- Harry, donne-moi ce chat. Je vais m'assurer qu'il mange."

Harry regarda Lucius, tentant de deviner s'il allait blesser la pauvre créature.

"- Promettez-moi qui vous n'allez pas lui jeter un sortilège ou le torturer."

_Le seul qui va être torturé dans toute cette maison c'est TOI, Potter._

"- Je ne blesserai jamais un si... charmant animal. Crois-moi, je... prendrai... soin... de lui," promit Lucius, les dents serrées.

Tandis qu'il jaugeait une des plus dignes colères de la dynastie Malfoy, le jeune sorcier lui tendit le chat et prit le pistolet des mains de Lucius. Harry se remit à marcher à travers le hall jusqu'à la cuisine, rangeant l'arme dans une poche de sa robe. Il interpella son beau-père par-dessus son épaule.

"- Lucius... monsieur... vous saviez que vous ne portiez pas de chaussures ?"

Son arme de destruction massive emportée au loin, Lucius courut jusqu'à la salle de billard et confia le chat griffu à un Dumbledore surpris, enfermant par la suite le Directeur et McGonagall à clé à l'intérieur. _C'est parti pour la danse des genoux, Minerva._ Se résignant à présent à son sort, il retourna à l'entrée principale afin d'accueillir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_-- O -- O -- O --_

Les larges portes pivotèrent sur leurs gonds qui-ne-grinçaient-jamais alors que le Seigneur de Tout Ce Qui Est Puissant et Sombre pénétrait dans la maison de Lucius.

"- Bienvenue, mon Seigneur."

Le blond éxécuta une merveilleusement élégante révérence devant son _oh, mon dieu, ma vie est complètement foutue_ maître.

"- Merci, Lucius. Je dois dire que j'attendais impatiemment de rencontrer ton adorable famille. Cela devrait être réjouissant."

_Tu n'imagines même pas, sale bâtard._

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fixa son serviteur blond.

"- Lucius, t'es-tu rendu compte que tu n'avais pas de chaussures ?"

Lucius roula des yeux avant de redresser la tête et de se libérer de son humiliante position.

"- Oui, Maître. Cela a été porté à mon attention. J'ai été particulièrement occupé avec tous les invités qui sont arrivés et je n'ai eu aucune chance de terminer de m'habiller.

- Bien, fais en sorte que cela n'arrive plus. Les pieds nus ne sont pas particulièrement ravissants."

_Mes pieds **sont** ravissants, espèce de forcené. Je te tuerai moi-même si tu me dis encore qu'il ne sont pas ravissants._

"- Maître, laissez-moi vous mener sur la terrasse. J'y ai apposé un sort de chaleur et les elfes de maison y combleront tous vos désirs."

Le Seigneur de Tout Ce Qui Est Puissant et Sombre suivit le va-nu-pied Seigneur du Manoir jusqu'à la terrasse en plein air avec son larmoyant rat à ses côtés. Au moment même où Lucius et le Seigneur des Ténèbres entraient par la gauche, Narcissa et les Mangemorts entrèrent par la droite. Lucius resta bouche bée en regardant sa ravissante mais néanmoins stupide épouse.

"- Narcissa, quelle... sur... prise, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Oh, Lucius, je savais que j'étais supposée rester dans la salle de bal, mais c'était tellement ennuyeux. J'ai donc pensé faire faire une viste des jardins à nos invités.

- Narcissa, n'oublie pas de saluer nos nouveaux invités. Tu te rappelles du Seigneur des Ténèbres... ... LORD VOLDEMORT et son larmoyant serviteur Pettigrow !

- Oh, mon dieu, nous sommes plus encore à dîner. Bonjour, Votre Seigneurie. Lucius, je vais aller dire aux elfes d'installer plus de chaises pour le dîner. Alors voyons voir... nous serons... huit ici, Albus et Minerva dans la salle de billard, Severus et quatre Mangemorts dans l'étude, trois Gryffondors dans le petit salon de formalité, toi, moi, Draco et Harry. Cela fait vingt-deux personnes pour le dîner. Le compte est bon, mon amour ?"

Lucius était surpris de chaque cycle respiratoire qu'il pouvait encore accomplir après l'outrageuse annonce de sa femme. Il tomba à genoux et ferma les yeux, attendant le vif éclair de lumière verte qui allait en terminer avec toute ces insanités et cette douleur. _S'il vous plait, tuez-moi juste rapidement. Pas de torture. J'ai assez souffert pour la journée._

Mais l'éclair vert ne vint jamais.

Le jeune Sauveur-du-Monde-Sorcier aux yeux d'émeraude choisit ce moment opportun pour participer à cette scène burlesque et entrer sur la terrasse.

"- Ici, chaton, chaton, chaton..."

Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur de Tout Ce Qui Est Puissant et Sombre, sortit sa baguette et s'avança vers le précédemment-tout-puissant sorcier.

"- Ah-ha, Potter, à présent je t'ai à ma merci et sans ta baguette, à ce que je vois !"

Narcissa intervint d'une voix aiguë :

"- Imbécile, cela n'a pas d'importance de toutes façons ! Harry a perdu tous ses pouvoirs à cause du bébé."

Lucius s'effondra et se recroquevilla en position foetale. _Merlin, sauve-moi de tous ces faibles d'esprit qui envahissent ma maison._

Les démoniaques yeux rouges luirent vers le garçon-mâchonneur-de-sandwich-aux-bananes-et-au-beurre-de-cacahuètes.

"- Ha ha ha, Potter, tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir pour me vaincre.

- Ha ha ha, Tom, je n'en ai rien à foutre." (C'était une de ses 'phases hormonales'.)

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avança jusqu'à se tenir à moins d'un mètre du garçon enceint.

"- Ha ha ha, je vais te tuer, Potter."

Harry en roula des yeux de dégoût.

"- Mais oui c'est ça, abruti. Ben alors ? Fais-le. Tu peux pas trouver quelque chose d'un tout petit peu plus intelligent ? bailla Harry.

- Ca suffit, Potter. PREPARE-TOI À MOURIR !"

La face de serpent toute moche leva sa baguette pour prononcer le sort mortel.

"- Ha ha ha, Tom, parle pour toi."

BANG !

Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur de Tout Ce Qui Est Puissant et Sombre, tomba tout à coup raide mort sur le sol. Tous sur la terrasse fixaient l'ignoble scène. Là, sur le sol froid, gisait le puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres. Debout près de lui, avec le pistolet de Lucius fumant encore dans sa main, mangeant son sandwich aux bananes et au beurre de cacahuètes (une nouveauté dans la maison des Malfoys), se tenait Le-Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu-Pour-Finalement-Tuer-Voldemort.

Lucius sortit soudain de sa transe et commença à secouer son beau-fils de toutes ses forces. Puis, Harry le giffla.

"- Arrange-toi avec ça, Lucius."

Quand Harry essaya de quitter la terrasse, Lucius cria :

"- C'est tout ? Toutes ces choses pour en arriver à ça ! Vingts foutues années de soumission et d'humiliation envolées en une stupide seconde ! Tu lui as juste TIRE DESSUS, BORDEL ?!"

Harry se retourna vers son beau-père et lui tendit le revolver vide.

"- Moui, mon petit sorcier, surpris que vous n'ayez pas pensé à celui-là il y a des années."

Harry mordit dans son sandwich au beurre de cacahuètes et aux bananes et adressa le _Rictus Mortel Malfoyen©_ à son beau-père hystérique.

"- Bon... vous appelez les Aurors pour faire évacuer ce déchet ?"

EPILOGUE

Environ cinq mois plus tard, Lucienne Narcisse Malfoy naquit sans complications grâce à Draco et Harry Malfoy. Enfin, pas exactement Draco et Harry. Harry était là. Draco était malheureusement hors du pays pour régler une affaire du Ministère. Comme on pouvait s'en douter, la seule personne présente dans le Manoir Malfoy quand Harry perdit les eaux - d'on ne sait où, d'ailleurs -, ce fut Lucius Malfoy. Lucius n'avait même pas assisté à la naissance de son fils et maintenant il se faisait embarquer comme compagnon d'Harry. Donc ce fut Lucius qui eût à transporter son beau-fils maintenant-en-plein-travail jusqu'à Ste Mangouste pour sa libération - enfin surtout celle du pauvre enfant. Et ce furent les doigts de la main gauche de Lucius Malfoy qui se retrouvèrent broyés à chaque contraction. Lors de la phase finale de l'accouchement les pouvoirs d'Harry revinrent tout à coup et ce fut encore Lucius Malfoy qui perdit ses parties génitales - quoique ce fut temporaire - lorsqu'Harry, dans un moment de panique et de douleur extrêmes, lança un sort au blond à sa droite, persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Draco.

Le Seigneur du Manoir pardonna immédiatement le Gryffondor lorsque sa petite-fille fut placée dans ses bras. Comme seules les petites filles peuvent le faire, elle aggripa dans son petit poing le tissu précieux au niveau du coeur de son grand-père et le tira de toutes ses petites forces. Et le Seigneur du Manoir n'en avait absolument rien à faire.

Contemplant la petite touffe de cheveux blonds et les minuscules yeux bleu-vert, Lucius Malfoy accepta enfin, comme un fils, l'homme dans le lit de Draco.

FIN !!

* * *

_**° :**_ j'ai délibérément "oublié" de traduire cette chanson parce que j'ai pensé que cela ferait un peu... comment dire... rhâ c'est indescriptible. Essayez un peu de traduire en français et vous verrez lol !!!

* * *

Alooooors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Personnellement la lecture de cet OS a failli s'accompagner de ma propre mort tellement je riais des horreurs que Lucius avait à subir. Votre avis ?

Kisoux,

myrmeca à votre service.


End file.
